WANTED: A lover
by njlove63
Summary: Joe is the heir to a multibillion dollar music label. But to get his cash, he has to marry.Lilly is a "hooker" who really needs the money. When Joe meets Lilly they set up a business arrangement: Lilly marry Joe and get 3 million.is love in the air? loe.
1. Chapter 1

**WANTED : A LOVER**

Prologue

The Jonas Family owned the music industry. Any and every piece of the industry was influenced by the Jonas'. The life was one of glamour and money. When Joe threatened to be cut off his share of the money. He does what ever it takes to find himself as the next heir. 

Lilly lives alone without any family. She has been brought down to the art of prostitution as a way of survival. No matter how hard she tries her life always gets pulled back in.

Bios of Characters

Joe Jonas: 

Status: Single

Appearance: muscular, tanned and tall

Problem: needs a fiancé so he can have his part of the cash

Lilly Truscott

Status: single

Appearance:slender, petite, lightly tanned

Problem: needs cash to survive

Nick Jonas:

Status: single

Appearance same as brothers

Problem: wants brother out of the way to get all the money

Miley Cyrus

Status: single

Appearance: petite, thin 

Problem: likes Nick, wants to please him so badly

Kevin Jonas

Single

Tall, lean and paler

Needs to keep an eye out for Lilly

Mikayla

Single

Thin, muscular

Befriends lilly but doesn't trust nick and miley


	2. I have found her and one little word

WANTED: A LOVER

WANTED: A LOVER

Joe sat at this boring Hollywood Party for Mikayla, released a new album today. Joe was stressed because he had to be married before his 21st birthday, in 2 months. If he weren't his life and current cash flow would be cut off. He needed a fiancé and fast. Mikayla noticed his tightened attitude. And told Joe to go out and go for a ride in her Ferrari.(Joe and Mikayla are BFFS) Giving in, he picked up one of the many keys and headed out the door. He drove down Hollywood boulevard and spotted a girl, maybe a year or two younger than him. Advertising herself in a very promiscuous manner, wearing tight short jean shorts, V-neck halter top, fishnet hose along with black hair and a fitted newspaper boy cap. She smirked as he approached her.

" Come with me." Joe instructed. "Ok, Keep your pants on, honey. I have rules before we set off on any adventure." The girl answered. Joe blushed slightly at this slang, "Now I get paid by the hour, don't do anything after noon, and I expect to get tips, cuz honey I am your best option down here." Joe nodded quickly. And the girl agreed to go with him.

And off they sped through the city and to the Monroe hotel.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxooxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxxox

Lilly's life was hard. She had no family or relatives. All were murdered by the Russian mafia, I know dramatic huh? Well, She was forced into hiding and lost her way, turning into Lola, the prostitute of Hollywood boulevard. Sad thing is, is that she is a pro. She knows how to entice each and every guy who comes her way. Even if she could get out she wouldn't know what to do with the outlet. So when this boy came up to her she didn't know that he would change her life. She never suspected that such a proposition would come up.

Joe gave her his jacket and went inside to get a suite. When he returned, Lilly was leaning against the side of the Ferrari watching the stars and the moon. Joe watched mesmerized at her sweet facial and body features staring intently at the night sky. He walked up and kissed her on the cheek and led her to the suite atop the hotel.

Xxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoooxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo

When they entered the darkened hallway, Lilly expected to be pressed into sexual intercourse like usual. Yet, instead he struck up a conversation,

" Your name is…" no reply.

" Your Favorite food?" no reply.

So and so forth for several minutes until Joe started to tell about himself. Going into great detail about every problem in his life. She stared intently nodding in agreement as his speech closed. And asked, " What is your name?" Lilly looked up, " hold on this wig is itching my scalp, My name is Lola on the streets and Lilly in the day time." Rubbing her scalp and her blonde hair loosely with her fingers. Joe stared yet again in awe. She thought she was beautiful when he first saw her on the street. Yet, here in this hotel room, she absolutely gorgeous. Breath-takingly lovely. She stood and asked if she could take a shower. He nodded. And watched as she left the room. He texted Mikayla:

_**I found her Mikay…. She could be the one to get me my cash!**_

_Ok…. Just don't get hurt Joey, and don't hurt her. Ok?_

_**Gotcha Mikii…cya soon nighty nite : ) **_

_NITE JOEY!_

He heard the shower turn off and he grew antsy. He sat on the couch awaiting for Lilly to enter so he could ask her. She walked in with nothing but a towel wrapped around her body. It tightly pressed against her body showing every curve. And her long blonde hair hung wet and curly , down her back. She smiled sweetly and came to his side when he patted the couch.

"Yes?" " Um…. Lilly, I have a proposition to make with you…( explains the whole I am an heir and need the money situation to her) and will you marry me?" Lilly's eyes widen at the last phrase spoken. All she can do is drop her mouth. She mutters oneword that changes her life forever…

" Yes."


	3. Russian and tru love

Lilly sat trembling from the question she was just asked

Lilly sat trembling from the question she was just asked. She mind told her to say no. While her heart willed her to say yes. Lilly's eyes scanned Joe's and her lips muttered one simple word Yes.

Joe smiles a sweet thankful smile to his fiancé. " Great! Well, we need to get going!" "Where?" Lilly questioned. " To the spa and hair salon to get you ready." Lilly's lips arched into an uneasy grin as she nodded her head slowly in reply. The two rushed over to the Avonna Salon. Joe rushed up to some dark haired brunette girl who looked the same age as Lilly. The two embraced and Joe brought her over to Lilly. "Lilly, this is my best friend Mikayla. Mikayla this is my fiancé Lilly. Now have fun!" Joe rushed out and the two girls started talking. Mikayla had red highlights in her black hair done. Lilly got her hair cut to just below her shoulders and layered. She also got some mocha highlights giving her dirty blonde hair. The two girls became inseparably close, it was like they knew each other for years.

Mikayla gave Lilly the down-low on all the relatives and taught her everything she new on manners and etiquette. Then they went to Rodeo Drive and shopped. They used Joe's credit card and bought a whole new wardrobe for Lilly. Then the makeover was down and they went to a little café on the side of town. Awaiting for Joe's arrival. Joe was 10 minutes late and arrived in a blue and black pin-striped jacket with a plain black tee-shirt beneath it and dark washed jeans. His hair was long and straight to his mid neck. And he smiled as Mikayla approached him, taking off his sunglasses in the process.

" Hey Mikay. Where's Lilly?" " Over at the table. Joe, before you go. I wanna say that Lilly is a great girl, please don't hurt her." Mikayla begged. " I won't. I promise." "Okay then, make sure not to drool over her ok?" He nodded. They turned the corner and Joe spotted this breath-takingly beautiful creature looking away. She wore a black and white sun dress, with a patterned design. It had a layered skirt like a fairy. She wore Black and white bangles. And black pumps with another white design on them. She wore a creamy white hat that covered her face and Big black sunglasses. Her hair was a mixture of mocha and vanilla. Her stance as she sat and read the Russian menu was one of understanding. Joe thought he had died and gone to heaven. That's how amazed he was. When he and Mikayla approached her plump pink lips spread to reveal a pearly white smile. His heart melted. Mikayla sat down and watched Joe. Leaned to him and said, " I told you not to drool." He smiled in a playful glare. And whispered back," Was not." She looked at him and said, " SUUUURE! Whateva." And shook her head solemnly and turned and chatted to Lilly. Joe's eyes wandered the foreign language with confusion.

" Do you need help?" Lilly's sweet voice tingled Joe's ears. He nodded and Lilly moved to the seat next to him. " Well, you like a man in need of some tasty steak and mixed vegetables.

Lilly says: да. Я хотел был бы смешанный салат с bowl французского супа Onion. Он хочет стейк. редкие, и смешанные овощи. И она хочет куриную грудку зажаренную в духовке с стороной шпината.

TRANSLATION: yes. I would like a mixed salad with a bowl of French Onion Soup. (POINTS TO Joe) He wants a steak. rare, and mixed vegetables. ( POINTS TO Mikayla)And she wants the chicken breast roasted with a side of spinach.

The waiter nods and walks away. Mikayla and Joe stare in awe.

" Where'd you learn that?" " My parents taught me. " Lilly looks down and silent tears start to flow from her eyes. " Oh, Hunny. Don't worry your parents don't hate you. I promise they are probably worried scared for you." Mikayla says to Lilly trying to comfort her. Lilly shakes her head no. " They aren't scared anymore. They are dead. They killed them." " Huh?" Lilly sighs loudly. And looks up to Joe's and Mikayla's eyes. I can't tell you here. Maybe somewhere else?" Both nod and get there food to go.

They take the cars to Joe's house after Lilly had packed her stuff to stay with Joe. They pull in to this huge mansion over a bluff down towards the beach. They sit in his living room. And watch Lilly adjust. " Um… Well. You see. I wasn't always a hooker. No, you see I used to be the Russian diplomat's daughter. And we came to America to survive. But the Russian mafia in New York got to my papa and mama. So I was orphaned. All our family's heirlooms stayed in Russia. And I was sent to witness protection program. My real name is Liya Zarina. But, my new name is Lilly Truscott. And I have to hide or I will be killed for ancient information only I know. " She pleaded with herself not to cry. But her heart won. And she started to cry. She felt Joe's strong arms wrap around her and stroke his fingers through her hair. As Mikayla rubbed her back softly. Mikayla looked at Joe and smiled. Joe and Lilly were perfect for each other. Anyone could see that. And Mikayla was going to make sure that this marriage would last.

**Next chapter: **

**Lilly is introduced is introduced to the Jonas Family,**

**Miley crashes the family barbeque,**

**Evil plans are arranged, and **

**Mikayla falls for someone…**

**I hope u enjoyed this chapter plz review.**

**Njlove63**


	4. family barbeque

A Day later…

A Day later….

In Mikayla's Porsche on the way to Jonas Family Barbeque.

Mikayla and Lilly are driving through the neighborhood towards the Jonas brothers house.

Mikayla informs Lilly her life story, " Ok your name is Lillian Truscott. You lived in Russia and Switzerland. You met Joe on their European tour 3 years ago. You instantly clicked and Met Joe again three weeks ago. He knew that he loved you so, he proposed. And the rest is history. If the family asks you about your past tell what you want. Ok?" Lilly nodded slowly comprehendingly. She smiled at the screeching halt and the gorgeous mansion.

The Tuscan themed house stood high on the cliff overlooking the playful blue waves. Its lawn was immaculate and perfect. The red Porsche pulled up the long winding driveway to the top. When the car stopped, the two girls popped out and handed the keys to valet.

Lilly was dressed in a purple and lime green polka dots sundress. She wore purple open toed pumps. She had Prada oversized sunglasses. Mikayla was wearing red sparkly top and jean skirt along with red pumps. Mikayla knocked on the large wooden door. And a black and grey curly haired woman answered the door, which Mikayla identified as Mrs. Jonas. She smiled gently at the two girls and Lilly automatically eased. The woman was so sweet and kind. They wandered down the hall to the back to the back porch, when they heard the commotion. The loud music and smoky smell of fire and wood. They walked through the back door when everyone stopped. Mikayla pealed away and wandering to where the three brothers stood. Lilly followed soon after saying goodbye to Mrs. Jonas and thanking her.

Mikayla rushed over and gave a big hug to Kevin. She shook Nick's hand to her discontent. Lastly, Joe and Her did some complex handshake in which Lilly giggled at. Joe smiled at her pulling her to his side as he introduced her to his family.

Whispering in her ear Joe said, " My god Lilly why must you tease me so?" She giggled slightly, " Now, I am going to be a little more friendly to you. Just so you know, because there has to be a bond between us so." Lilly nodded and turned her head kissing and nibbling on his ear slightly before responding, " Like that? Haha… You forget. I am a pro at this. Ha ha." Then the couple turned to the slightly shocked and perplexed group of kids standing before them.

" Hello, I'm Lilly. Joe has told me so much about all of you. I'm so glad to actually get to meet you before the wedding." Lilly spoke evenly without a hitch as she shook both of their hands. She noticed Nick grimace at her while Kevin smiled broadly, and Mikayla smirked smugly.

" Nothing bad, I hope?" Kevin replied happily. Lilly shook her head, " Of course not. I'm sure you have quite a few stories about Joe though." She elbowed him playfully.

Joe and Kevin laughed slightly as Nick stood up in some distaste and wandered over to a flashy brunette in the corner. The three others stared in shock at his rude behavior, as Lilly just blew it off smiling warmly. Grabbing Joe's hand, Lilly pulled Joe to the middle of the dance floor as the song Leavin' by Jesse McCartney came on. The two bodies meshed together in syncopated rhythm as two pairs of eyes watched them dancing flirtatiously with deep interest.

" So what is really going on with those two?" Kevin questioned Mikayla.

" I have no idea." Mikayla answered to him looking deeply into his green eyes.

Mikayla thought, " Gosh! Why does he have to be so dang handsome! And sweet! And loving! And only like me as a friend?!"

Kevin turned to Mikayla thinking, " Mikayla is looking beautiful as ever. Why? Do I HAVE THESE THOUGHTS? These totally sinful thoughts about my brother's bff? But she does look amazing."

Lilly looked at the two standing off to the side giggling and staring at them: Mikayla and Kevin. She whispered to Joe's ear, "What is up with Kevin and Mikayla?"

" I have no idea what you are talking about." " Come on look at them they are so into each other." "Hmmmm…. I dunno." " Can I play matchmaker… Please?" " As long as I can help." " Of Course." Then they start to whisper ideas to each other the rest of the dancing time until lunch.

Nick and the mysterious brunette have disappeared for the rest of the barbeque…

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxxxxxxxxxxxxoxoxxoxoxoxoxooxxooxoxox**

**Ok that was the lovely chapie! Ok I hope u enjoyed it! Hmmm… and review quick cuz there is a special gift for the reviewers…**

**-myka aka njlove63**


	5. Cupid's arrow and love birds?

Ok… Here it is…

**Ok… Here it is….**

"Nickie-poo! I'll do anything for you… you know it." The thin brunette whispered to Nick as he kissed her behind some oak trees.

"I need you to help me split Joe and that girl of his. I want his money, I cannot have him taking what should be mine, Miley. It's mine." Nick told her. And Miley nodded.

Then Nick broke away from her embrace and whispered, "So, This is what we are going to do…"

**WANTED:ALOVERWANTED:ALOVERWANTED:ALOVERWANTED:ALOVER**

**Meanwhile…**

Mikayla and Lilly sat and watched Kevin and Joe tossing a football.

When Lilly turned to Mikayla and asked, "Kay? What is up with you and Kevin? I mean you both seem to dig each other."

Mikayla blushed and said, "Um, I have no idea what you are talking about…" Lilly gave her a stern look and Mikayla broke, "Oh…kay! I do know what you are talking about… I really like him. I mean Like _like_ him. But, he only sees me like his lil brother's best friend, a little sister. Nothing more. "

"Kay, I've seen the way he looks at you. It is not that of friendliness but of lust and want. Trust me if ya went up to him right now and kissed him, he wouldn't reject you. He would kiss with so much passion you would boil over. Trust me, he likes you far more than you give him credit for." Lilly replied.

Mikayla blushed even more.

"It's true. I do feel the same." Kevin's voice echoed in the courtyard.

"WHA-WHAT?" Mikayla turned around to see Kevin and Joe standing to her left. She blushed profusely as Lilly giggled.

"Would you like to go for a walk, minus the matchmaker couple?" Kevin asked with a yearning look in his eyes. And Mikayla nodded.

Mikayla and Kevin walked along the coast, wind whipping her brown hair in her face. Kevin's stomach knotted, _she was really beautiful._

Kevin's hand glazed her cheek with gentle ease. And Mikayla smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair. Kevin smiled in reply and leaned in and kissed her on the lips. When there was a need of air, they deepened the kiss. Soon their was practically "No Air" and they had to remove themselves from each other's lips. Both smiled and dropped to the sand. And watched the sun set before them. Tonight was going to be one to remember mostly because of the cupid couple.

**WANTED:ALOVERWANTED:ALOVERWANTED:ALOVERWANTED:ALOVER**

As Kevin and Mikayla left, Joe smirked and turned to Lilly. He raised his hand and Lilly smiled slapping it smoothly.

"You wanna head out?" Joe questioned.

"Yeah, hold on hun. Lemme just say goodbye to your mother." She replied. And Joe nodded.

Lilly made her way to Denise Jonas' kitchen, where Denise and her husband Paul were talking.

"Hello." Lilly states as she entered.

"LILLY! How was the party? Come here I wanna show you something.." Denise said pulling Lilly to a stool as Paum left to find Joe and bring him in.

Lilly laughed at Denise's excitement. Denise replied," Lilly, I am so glad that Joe picked you to be his wife. Of all the whores in this city. He picked a true diamond." Lilly smiled at the comment and Denise continued, "Lilly since you are going to be apart of this family first, I wanna present you with my families heirlooms and my husband's." And with that Denise opened the stacks of boxes, presenting each piece of jewelry. Lilly almost cried at the generosity of the parent's of Joe. She couldn't believe she was doing this to them.

Then She opened the last box, presented as Denise's grandmother's engagement ring. It was spectacular. A silver band, with8 diamonds in the shape of a flower: a Lilly. With diamond incrusted vines on the band. A tear fell from Lilly's face as she watched Denise slip it on Lilly's finger. And Denise mouthed, "A perfect fit."

Paul pulled his son into the gourmet kitchen, he watched his son's eyes wander to his soon-to-be-wife. His eyes full of concern as his bride's eyes watered. Paul watched his son fall to Lilly's side and carefully hold his hand. They were perfect for each other. Paul joined the huddled group, As Lilly dried her eyes. The couple thanked Joe's parents. And departed.

The ride home was a quiet one. They pulled up to the mansion and wandered out. Once inside the door. Lilly asked Joe if he wanted a cup of coffee or tea. He replied a cup of tea please. And she nodded.

Lilly heated the water on the stove, she pulled out the tea packets and honey. Soon the kettle whistled and Joe entered the kitchen. Lilly was stirring the smoking hot mixtures slowly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Lilly stopped what she was doing and leaned into his chest slightly. She sighed heavily as he kissed again.

"Joe… I don't think I can do this. I mean your mother- and father? They believe **we** are in love. How can I do this to them? They are sweet and kind and so generous. I cannot do that to them. I don't think I can stand the heart break of losing people like that." Lilly said softly as Joe stopped and watched the silent tears stream down her face.

"Shhhhh…hush.. no..no. That's not at all how its going to happen. Shhhh Don't cry. Please. Hunny please? Shhhh… there … there." Joe comforted the crying blonde he was still holding.

Joe turned her around and said one phrase that made Lilly's heart pound in her chest, " I cannot fake what I feel, Lilly I think I am in love with you. I believe I am."

**WANTED:ALOVERWANTED:ALOVERWANTED:ALOVERWANTED:ALOVER**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh! Ok here is a tiny lil chapie! I hope you liked it! Kev and Mikayla….**

**Nick and Miley….**

**Lilly and Joe…**

**What WILL Lilly SAY?**

**What is gonna happen to Miley and Nick?**

**Ooooooooo…kay! There it is! I hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing it!**

**-myka aka njlove63**


	6. The plan

Hey It me Myka

**Hey It me Myka! Ok here is my next chapter.**

**Iwaslikejoe- PLZ DON'T KILL ME! I UPDATED SEE?! Haha ttyl**

**The FANFICTION FAMILY HAS LOST AMEMBER THIS WEEK.**

**On Wednesday June 18****th****, 2008, Olivia Winchester passed on. Some of you might know of her as Livi or LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms. She had Leukemia and had been fighting for 5 painful months before stopping treatment. Please show your support for Emilie and contact her. One word of sympathy is worth a lot in the eyes of the griever.**

**Remember: In times of trouble, there is always someone willing to help, you just have to be willing to let them in.**

**Livi will always be remembered, may she rest in a painless landscape of peace and bliss in the heavenly sky.**

_**A loyal friend. A truly amazing writer. Let her rest in peace.**_

**WANTED:ALOVERWANTED:ALOVERWANTED:ALOVERWANTED:ALOVER**

_Joe turned her around and said one phrase that made Lilly's heart pound in her chest, " I cannot fake what I feel, Lilly I think I am in love with you. I believe I am."_

"Yo--You-L-L-LOVE ME?!" Lilly stuttered shocked. Joe nodded at her statement.

"Shit! Why did I have to say that! I am sorry! I didn't mean to blurt that out! SHIT! JOE! WHY DO YOU OPEN YOUR BI-" Joe started yelling to himself aloud. He was interrupted by someone's lips crashing into his.

It took him a moment to respond, due to the surprise. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her close, flushing their bodies. He slipped his arms down to the back of her toned thighs and lifted her up to the counter. Lilly smirked at Joe's eagerness. Joe placed his hands on either side of the now sitting Lilly. She cupped his face in her hands and deepened the kiss. Her legs constricted around his body and pulled him closer to the counter top. Joe inched up on his toes and Lilly broke the long, heated kiss and started to kiss down from his jaw to his neck. Where she nibbled lightly at his skin, and moved to the crook of his neck. He groaned and moaned in delight as she continued. She pulled away from a disappointed Joe, smiling.

"You never let me finish." She sighed and slipped off the counter, sandwhiching herself between Joe and the counter.

"I am not ready for love, I have been hurt too many times…" Lilly whispered as she looked into Joe's caring and saddened eyes, "But I do feel something for you as well. Not Love, not yet. Maybe later on." She smiled lightly and kissed him on the cheek and headed for the balcony with her own steaming tea.

She watched the swaying trees and shuddered as a cold burst of wind hit her. She thought of an old lullaby her mother sang to her in English when she was younger. She sang along softly into the whipping wind.

"_Close your eyes_

_Allow dreams to fill your sweet head_

_I will never say goodbye_

_just say a sweet farewell instead_

_Let sleep take contrive _

_allow images to create a new scene_

_where lands come alive _

_and senses are keen_

_Fall deeper and deeper into this land_

_Start a journey as varied as can be_

_allow sleep to win with every strand_

_And visions will be seen_

_Close your eyes_

_Allow dreams to fill your sweet head_

_I will never say goodbye_

_just say a sweet farewell instead_

_Just a sweet farewell instead.." _

Clapping was heard behind her and she blushed. She turned to see Joe standing behind her and they smiled. She turned back to the view and he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist once again. And, together they stared into the fading sunset and its backdrop.

**WANTED:ALOVERWANTED:ALOVERWANTED:ALOVERWANTED:ALOVER**

**THE NEXT DAY: Jonas's parents residence….**

Lilly and Joe walked into the house with smiles plastered on their faces. Mrs. Jonas smiled broadly when she glanced down and saw the ring on Lilly's finger.

Mikayla rushed to Lilly's side hyper as ever. She pulled her aside and whispered, "ME AND KEV ARE A COUPLE NOW! EEEEEEEEEPPP!"

Lilly grinned from ear to ear. Clapping widely and giggling. She suddenly faltered when she saw Joe going to a room with a flashy brunette named Miles? Milly? MILEY! Mikayla saw her line of vision and cocked her head in interest. Lilly started toward the door when someone pulled her elbow. Mikayla seemed to entranced to notice the blonde's disappearance.

All of the sudden she was forced against a tree. Her arms held to her side, her body ached from the thrust. She soon felt someone's lips pressing against hers. The kiss was difficult, hard, and demanding. She tried to scream, but somehow the mystery person's tongue slid in and practically gagged her. Since she was vulnerable, she kicked him where he was vulnerable.

The mystery guy fell, crumbled and screaming in pain. She looked closer and noticed it was Joe's brother Nicholas. She walked over to his crumpled figure and kicked him in the stomach before heading back to find Mikayla and Kevin whispering. Joe was no where to be found.

"Whats wrong?" Mikayla looked up with worry in her eyes.

"Um, …. Nothing." She stuttered swiftly.

"Riiiiiiiiight! Come on spit it out." Lilly stated.

They, Kevin and Mikayla, both refused. Lilly exasperated walked to the buffet grasping a shrimp puff. The flashy brunette, Miley, walked up and smirked.

"I had a fun time fucking your fiancé." She said boldly.

"You know You just admitted that you are basically a slut, right?" Lilly snapped back.

Miley face fell with embarrassment and stupidity. Lilly laughed as she leaned forward and whispered, "Tell Nicholas he will have to try harder than that to break Joe and me up." With a wink, she left Miley speechless and in awe.

**WANTED:ALOVERWANTED:ALOVERWANTED:ALOVERWANTED:ALOVER**

"So how was Miley?" Lilly asked Joe when he finally appeared.

"WH-WHAT ARE You T-TALKING AB-BOUT?" Joe questioned flustering.

"Oh I think you know what I am talking about Joseph! How was it doing Miley in your parent's house at OUR party?!" She smiled broadly.

"She fucking forced me! It was horrible! That girl is sooo damn strong! I want it to be special on my wedding night, " Lilly raised her eye brows in cockiness.

"So your say that you wanna fuck me?!" She asked incredulously.

And Joe's head fell as he shook it slightly. She giggled at his stance.

"Well, I don't mind the fanatasy as long as it is about me and not that slut Milly." Lilly whispered as she inched closer.

"Its Miley."

"I know." She smirked and caught his moving lips in hers.

**WANTED:ALOVERWANTED:ALOVERWANTED:ALOVERWANTED:ALOVER**

**Oh kay! There ya go! There it is! The next chapie is terminated! Haha… so tell me whatcha think!!**

**Okid dokiee…**

**-Myka aka njlove63**


End file.
